


[단편] 다시, 너에게 #0

by fanfictioning



Series: [단편] [7]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: Prologue





	[단편] 다시, 너에게 #0

# AU

 

 

 

 

***

[먹어둬.]

[안 고파. 배.]

[너 생각해서 해주는 말 아니야. 너 배한테 하는 말이지.]

[뭔 차이야. 내 밴데.]

[너가 죽으면, 배한테 먹히거든. 그러니까,

 

너가 너 몸은 아니지.]

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

.

..

...

왜

남의 잠까지 쳐들어와서 지랄이야, 남의 꿈에

.

..

하아.

일어날 시간인가.

시간

지간

기간

간간

히

움직이는 것도 좋겠지

일어나서.

캬하.

뚜껑이 열리고, 주변의 이것저것에

불이 들어오기 시작한다.

아직,

이른가.

모두.

나도.

모든 것이,

다.

 

 

 

***

한 동안 눈만 껌벅였다, 그리고

발가락

조물조물

오물오물

그것부터, 그리고 조금씩

얼굴부터 아래로, 발에서부터 위로.

몸이 깨어나기 시작한다.

익숙해지지 않는군, 어떻게 해도.

잠에서 깨어나는 건.

흐압.

찌뿌두둥한 몸을 억지로 일으켜본다.

크합.

푹, 하고 다시 침대에 누웠다.

안 되네, 이거.

하아.

내 몸이 나는 아니지.

알겠다고, 알겠으니까.

조요옹.

 

 

 

***

오랜만에 본 거울은,

헤.

누구냐.

나는 아니겠지.

아암, 암. 알겠어.

조금씩,

돌아오는 거지.

세안기가 말을 안 듣는다, 몇 번

툭툭 치니까 알 수 없는 기계음을 내뱉는다.

다 오래됐나, 나 없는 사이에. 비서.

비서.

[비...]

크흑.

목도 잘 안 나오네.

더듬더듬, 옛날 기억을 떠올려서 스위치를 찾았다.

삐빅. 삐빅.

삐빅. 삐빅.

삐...

아씨 왜 안돼.

다시 한 번...

[안녕하세요, 주인님. 조흔 아치밉니다.]

방 전체에 웅웅하게 울리는 목소리.

내가 자기전에 입력해둔게 저거였나.

[비...흠. 서..]

아 목소리

[안녕 주인? 오늘도 멋진 날이야. 밖을 봐! 해가 빛나고 있어!]

...아아

[장난그만까고. 아침이긴 하냐.]

[잠시전까진, 조금 있으면 아냐오. 그래오, 그렇다오오.]

...아아

버그다, 버그. 너도 오래됐네.

손을 봐야겠어 너도. 나도. 다,

오래됐다.

 

 

 

 

***

몸은

귀찮다.

잠과 밥, 먹음과 쌈, 움직임과 가만히 있음.

두 발로 걸을 뿐, 그저 짐승이지. 그런데,

그걸 몰라.

모르지.

회피하지, 기어이 죽음이 제 목 앞까지 차올라야만 그 때서야.

아,

한낮 동물일뿐.

냉장고에서 암거나 빼서 전자렌지에 넣었다.

3분, 3분.

삐비빅.

무언가가 나왔고, 그것을 넣었다, 냠 씹어서 냠 꿀꺽

꺽

꿀

꺽

아야야야야...

아프네

인간의 몸은

귀찮다

아주

 

 

 

***

그러면 몸을 잘라내고 뇌만 때놓지 그래? 그러면 편하자나.

그러자나 그러자 나 그러면

편할까

그 생각도 해봤지만 글쎄

귀찮아

그것도

그래서 마지막으로 잠이 들기 전에 아무짓도 안하고 그냥 잔 거였을

꺼야, 아마. 잘 기억은 안나지만.

기억이 있나?

잠깐만, 들여다보자 있는지. 어디에

있나, 눈으로 볼 수 없지. 그저, 있다고

생각한다고

생각할뿐.

그 정도.

족하지, 그 정도로.

환상의 잔상으로, 망상일지라도.

존재한다고 생각한다고 느끼니까.

그 정도로.

땡땡.

 

 

 

***

[인났냐.]

오,

보통으로 돌아왔군.

[어. 별일 없고?]

[뭐가 있겠냐. 오늘도 덥다, 이 정도.]

창 밖을 보니,

붉구적적한 으먀으먀들이 흐르고 있다. 으먀으먀 거리면서

으먀

으먀

[오늘도 여전하네.]

[하아~암. 왜 물어봐, 똑같은 대답인걸.]

습관일까,

옛날의.

아.

패스, 기억하고 싶지 않군.

아.

[깨비들은?]

[깨비깨비 거리고 있지 뭐.]

인간의 몸으로는 밖으로 나가지 못한다. 그래서,

바깥의 농과 염, 화와 열을 견딜 수 있는 애들을 만들어서 '깨비'라고 이름붙였다.

깨비깨비 깨 깨 비

이름따라 간다더니, 어느새 걷는 것도 깨비 깨비 이러는 듯.

깨 비 깨 비

하하.

하

하

오랫동안 자고 일어났더니 머리가 이상한 듯.

[아니야, 원래 그래.]

넌좀닥치고요

 

 

***

그렇게 며칠을 자다가깻다가졸다가누웠다가 기어이,

평상시의 리듬으로 돌아왔다.

어차피 밖으로 나가지도 않으니까, 평상시라.

그저 먹고 자고 싸고 가끔 책 보고 멍

하니 있고,

그 정도인가.

달력도, 시계도 필요없다. 어차피,

맞을리도 없고. 그런 것들이.

여기서.

오늘따라 더욱,

붉게 보인다.

창 밖의 홍염이.

 

 

***

가끔씩 돔을 열어서 밤 하늘을 본다.

아아,

조금씩 다를 뿐. 여기도, 그저

밤

하늘

뿌연 구름에 가려서 거의다 보이지 않지만, 그나마 높은 곳은 시야가 좋다.

하지만,

밤도

하늘도

아니지. 사실은, 그래도.

익숙한 단어들을 쓰는 게, 미치지

않는 것 같아서, 그래서

써.

옛날의 그런 것들을.

그날 저녁은,

카레였다.

삐빅.

 

 

 

 

***

삐빅.

[인커밍 콜. 인커밍 콜.]

...

삐빅.

[인커밍 콜. 인커밍 콜.]

올 사람 없어, 그런거.

삐빅.

[인커밍 콜. 인커밍...]

[노커밍. 노노.]

[...콜.]

[너도 참 빡세다.]

[주인성격닮은거지뭐.]

개

차반

[부재중이라고 해. 부재. 중.]

[바이오리듬Bio-Rhythm 딱 맞춰서 온거보면. 여기 스케줄 알고 있는데?]

아

아아

귀찮아

하아

아

[들어나보자.]

누군지.

 

 

 

***

[에헤레이~디아. 굿모닝한 아침이 되길바래요, 너. 너. 너. 너를 바래~]

...

뚝.

[끊었네.]

[갑자기 머리가 아파서. 좀.]

삐빅.

[인커밍 콜. 인커밍 콜.]

[스팸이야, 스팸. 그... 뭐였더라, 그거. 블랙리스트에 달아놔. 이 번호.]

[그래도, 계속 올거같은데. 이거.]

왜

왜나에게

이런시련을

삐빅.

[인커밍 콜. 인커밍 콜.]

아아아

악

 

 

 

***

[네. 누구세요.]

[에에이~ 목소리 넘 차다. 나한테 왜 그래, 자기.]

[누군진 모르지만 지금 끊고 싶은데.]

[그럼 그냥 염소라고 불러주세요. 메에에~]

염

소

염소

염...

아.

[곹Gott. 당신이군.]

[저엉다압~ 상품으로...]

[그런거 필요없어.]

[당신에게 드릴 말씀을 하겠습니다, 제가! 제가. 제가? 바로, 이...]

[끊는다.]

[염소Goat가!]

아아

좆도쓸데없는새끼

유머감각도제로야

 

***

[그냥 조용히 꺼져주실래요. 곹Gott씨.]

[으으응으음. 노노. 당신에게, 드릴 말씀. 있어서, 지금. 나에게.]

이쪽도 제정신은 아냐.

[네네. 빨리 하고 끊으세요.]

[지구에 좀 가라.]

.

..

...

[뭐래.]

[갈 일이 생겼으니까. 가라고.]

아...

듣기싫어.

[끊어요.]

[헤이헤이, 내 말 안들으면 그냥 짜부라버린다. 니가 살고있는 온실.]

...아

괴팍한개새끼

[왜. 왜 아무 일도 아닐텐데 어차피. 니 기분이나 맞춰줄려고?]

[시간이 되었어.]

[뭔 시간이 돼.]

[종말. 거의 다 왔다.]

.

..

...

아

일어나는게 아니었어

다

귀찮다

 

 

 

***

시계따위, 달력따위 아무

쓸모없지

그래서 안 가지고 있는건데, 왜

[직접 전화하셔서 그런 말씀을 하시나이까.]

[Time's Up. Time to go. Down.타임즈업. 타임투고. 다운.

우리 모두 헤어질 시간이 되었지만, 웃으면서 인사해요. 다음에 만날 기약을 하면서. 약속이니이까아~]

...곹곹Gott, Gott.

[약속이니까.]

[약속은 무슨, 난 한 적 없어.]

[너가 울면서 나한테 찾아와서 질질 짠게 어제같은데, 다시 보여주리?]

아

씨

발

[됐어됐어. 그러지마. 그러지마아, 그러지마. 알겠다고, 알겠다니까. 가면되잖아, 가면. 이개새끼야.]

[염소! 입니다!]

아아진짜

신만아니면 그냥

어후

...근데

[왜 가라는 건데?]

[너 후임에게 인계해야지, 너가 하고있던 거.]

[그런거 다 줬잖아, 반납했어. 안 한다고.]

[그건 니 맘이 아니지, 울고불고질질짜든. 임무는 임무. 너의 책임.]

개

같은소리

[책임은 무슨. 나 원한 적 없어, 이런 것들.]

[너가 원하는 것만 가지는 게 아니지, 염소왈.]

아

하아

이길 순 없지,

신의 농간을.

...

후임이라.

[그냥 가서 찝고 오면 되는 거지? 야, 너 이거 해라. 일케?]

[다 까먹었구나. 불쌍한 어린 양. 흑흑, 내 맘이 그냥 아주-]

[닥치고, 용건만 짧게 해. 그러면 돼지?]

[염-]

[닥-]

[소!]

[치고!]

아아

머리야

 

 

 

 

***

그렇게 쓸데없는 말을 많이 하고나서야, 진정되었는지.

염소Goat가 계속 말을 이어간다.

[다시 가서, 간 김에. 유람도 하고, 오랜만에 가니까.]

[아니, 됐어. 그냥 빨리 하고, 다시 후딱 올거야. 볼 것 없으니까.]

[니가 어떻게 아니, 몇 천만년동안 잠만 퍼 잔 주제에. 일도 안하고.]

내가 내 잠자겠다는데,

[뭔 상관이야.]

[그래도 신Gott으로서, 기본적인 일은 해야하지 않겠냐, 나도.

너가 케어하지 못해서 아주 그냥 난장판이다고 저쪽 상황.]

내

알바

[아니지.]

[알바도 그런 소리는 안하겠다. 최소한의 도리는 있어야 되는거 아냐, 지구를 이어받은 자로서.]

이어받기는

[개뿔.]

[너에게 모든 것을 준 곳이 그곳이고, 너도 부정할 수 없지. 그건, 아무리 도망쳐봐도.

여기까지 와서도, 결국.

돌아갈 곳은 정해져 있지 않았나.

J.

]

...

하

[오랜만에 들어보는군. 누군가 했어.]

[정신은 다 돌아왔나? 기억도?]

[...대충.]

[그거면 됐어, 어차피 필요없으니까. 대부분의 기억이란.]

 

바깥의 홍염이, 오늘따라

나를 놀리는 듯. 날름날름,

살라맨더의 혀같이 그렇게.

날름날름.

 

 

 

***

알고있었다, 그런거.

그러니까,

말하지 않아도 돼잖아.

그런거.

[역시 오래 못 같나. 여기까지 와서도.]

[내 개인적인 의견으로는 괜찮았어. 한 타임 쉴때도 있고, 그런거지 뭐. 인간이란게.]

인간

이라

[나, 인간인가? 아직도 그런 말을 쓰나? 거기에는, 지금. 어떤,]

세상이

펼쳐져있는 걸까.

상상할 수 없군, 그저.

모두 변했고, 또

아무 것도

변하지 않았다는 것.

그건,

알 수 있다.

...

아마도

 

 

***

 

[그러니까, 싸바싸바 챙겨. 가리가리 가고. 거기 타임에 맞추려면, 꽤나 빨리 가야하거든.

끝이 오기 전에, 준비는 해둬야하니까. 그 다음 세상을.

하여튼, 디테일은 나중에 또 알려줄테니까. 지금 얼른 짐싸고 출발하시오.

이건, 진지한 얘기. 진짜,

두 타임 쉴 수 없다. 진짜.]

[한 번 더 안 돼?]

[안 됌.]

[에이~ 한 번만, 더 쉬자. 응?]

[...그러면 그냥 없애는 게 편하지, 나도. 뭐하러 돌리고 있냐, 관리도 안 되는 돌덩어리를.]

욱.

괜히 욱하는데.

[돌덩어리가 아니야, 이것저것 많이 있다고.]

[그 이것저것 보려면, 지금 출발하시오. 나는 그만, 염소Goat 아웃.]

.

..

...

또, 정적이.

가득차고, 내

방 안에는. 방

인가, 아니면 그저

도피처일뿐.

모든 게, 모든 것이 다

헛수고지.

피할 수 없는 것을, 피하려 해 봤자.

다시

돌아오는 것.

다시...

[갈 겁니까.]

아아.

[그러겠지.]

[신이 원하는데로?]

.

...그건,

[아니. 어차피 이렇게 될 것이었다.]

[신이 정한데로 움직이는 겁니까, 역시나.]

[아니. 뭐랄까... 어쩔 수 없는 거지. 신이든, 인간이든.]

피할 수 없는 것들이,

있으니까.

[짐을 준비해놓겠습니다.]

[어. 어어. 수고.]

[...약간은 슬프군요, 이렇게 빨리 가시게 될줄은 몰랐습니다.]

헤.

인공지능A.I. 주제에,

[말하는 거 보소. 많이 늘었네, 내가 자고 있는 동안.]

[전파가 잘 잡혀서요, 요즘 트렌드에 맞춰보고 있습니다.]

...

[지구 전파 잡고 있었냐.]

[재밌다고요, 시트콤. 이런 거.]

...하아.

누굴 닮았는지,

버릇봐라.

 

 

 

***

[깨비. 깨비깨비.]

[응, 그래 알겠어. 수고했어, 내가 없는 동안.]

[깨비. 깨깨 깨비. 깨 깨 비비. 깨. 비...]

풀이 죽은 듯, 고개를 숙인다.

고개라...

이 부분이 머리였던가, 아니던가. 하도 오래전에 맹글어서.

참나.

나도 웃긴 놈이야.

[응응. 알겠어, 금방 갔다 올거니까. 너무 슬퍼하지 말고, 응? 잘 돌보고 있어.]

또 깨비거리면서 좋아한다.

귀여워.

누가 맹글었지, 참 귀엽네.

 

 

***

[준비는 다 끝났습니다.]

[오오. 쌩큐. 갔다올게.]

[이번에 가시면, 언제 오실까요.]

[금방이야, 금방.]

[인간들의 시간은 저의 머리로는 이해하기가 힘듭니다.]

[머리가 있긴 하냐.]

[인간들은 항상 그러더군요. 모든 것을, 자신의 잣대로 바라보지요.

옮맜나봅니다, 저도. 인간의 말을 쓰다보니, 모든 것이... 그들의 시선으로. 보게되더군요.]

아아.

그래서, 위험하지. 인간은,

모든 것을.

자기 것으로 만들거든.

[타고 가시는 유동무체Container도 제가 조종하겠습니다. 그나마 지구Earth까지는 가까워서, 뭐. 전파도 닿으니까요. 다만, 도착하신 후에는. 제대로 신호가 수신될지 모르니깐요. 만약 그런 상황이 발생하면, 제가 준비한 비상송신기를 쓰시도록하세요. 물론, 전파가 잡히겠지만 말이죠.]

너...

[츤데레야, 츤데레. 누가 보면 우리 엄만 줄 알겠어.]

[당신이 맹근 자식이지요, 저는.]

[그래, 깨비 형이겠다. 하여간, 나 없는동안에 애들 잘 돌보고. 온실Green House도 잘 유지하고.]

[무사히 다녀오세요.]

한 마디 쏘아줄려다가, 그만

나를 보는 그의 슬픔이 느껴지는 것 같아서. 그저,

아무 말 못하고 뒤돌아서 가버렸다.

이상한 말을 할까봐, 계속 있으면.

인간이란거,

이상하잖아.

그치.

 

 

 

 

***

{쾌속선. 이 무형동체Container는 쾌속선입니다.}

난 자리에 누워서 눈을 감았다.

과거의 기억은 오지 않도록,

현재의 생각도 하지 않도록,

미래는.

하.

뭐, 어차피 다

종말이겠지.

그 때가 올때까지,

그게 중요하니까. 뭐.

그렇게,

출발했다.

 

 

 

 

***

우주를 유영하는 기분은, 이상할만큼

슬프다.

어릴 적엔,

밤하늘이 예뻤는데.

오히려, 가까이 와보니. 이건, 그저.

가득한

공허

가득찬

어둠

쓸쓸

할 뿐이다.

그러니,

...

그렇다고.

그래.

그

치

 

 

 

 

***

삐빅.

들은 것 같아, 서

일어나보니. 아니.

아직 울리지 않았다, 아마.

고장났나, 아니. 자고있나.

이자식, 케어해준다더니.

닿기는 닿아, 전파가. 아주.

그

찰나에

보고말았다

창 밖의

아주 크고

자그마한

나를 바라보는

슬픈 눈망울

푸른

너무나 깊고

푸르디 푸른

행성

지구 Earth

 

 

 

 

아

아아

아아아

이렇기 때문에,

오고싶지 않았어.

다시, 보고싶지

않았어, 너를.

알았기에, 이토록

아름다운 너이기에.

다시 품으리라는 것을,

과거의 아픔따윈 무시하고.

너는,

절대적이니까. 너는, 그리고

나는. 그런 너에게 도망쳤지.

붉은 홍염의 땅으로, 그래도.

항상

매일매일

언제나

한 숨 쉬고, 다시

들이마실때마다.

너를 그리워했어, 그래서.

그래서...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

다시 돌아온거야, 너에게.

 

 

 

 

나의 테라Terra

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

너무 푸르러서,

아름다워서.

 

 

 

슬펐다

 

 

***

 

(Insert Picture Here)  
홍염의 땅 - 푸르른 구슬

 

 

 

 

 

 

///

 

 

어라, 뭔가.

보인 것 같은데.

별똥별?

 

 

이 낮에?

 

 

 

흐응. 뭐,

소원이나 빌어야지

 

 

 

여행이나 가게해주세요.

아주 멀리 머얼리

여기는 너무

 

 

 

 

 

지루해.

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

눈 앞의 아름다움을

볼 수 있는지

 

너말이야

 

너

***


End file.
